Secret
by milddormatlover
Summary: it is his fifth year at hogwarts, and Remus get's bullied by the slytherin gang, but this time it escalates. chubby remus lupin, tw for bullying/attempted assault. Also Wolfstar. This is my first fanfiction ever and i'm a sinner
After Potions, Remus decided to do his homework outside where it was a warm, but slightly windy autumn afternoon, his favourite weather. He parted with james and sirius, who had spotted Snape down the hall. He'd rather not witness that encounter, so he hurried forward.

As he made his way up the stairs, his nose deep in a book about The warlock conference in 1467, something professor Binns mentioned would come up in their O.W.L's at the end of the year, Remus suddenly tripped over something and landed on all fours, at the top of the stairs. He heard as his bags contents fell out and continued down to the bottom of the stairs, mixed with with a harsh laughter coming from somewhere above him.

Oh he really did not want to do this right now. Remus blew his hazel bangs out of his eyes nervously and looked up, not knowing what to expect. Wilkies and Rosier, seventh year slytherins who never ceased an opportunity to torment the weaker, stood towering over him, both wearing venomous smirks.

Remus amber eyes darted scanning his surroundings, but no one was around. He was at their mercy with his wand lying on one of the lowest steps, where he couldn't get to it, and he'd bet all the money in Gringotts that he could not win over them in a fist fight. Goddamnit.

' well well, look what the cat dragged in - loony Lupin! ' Rosier said with a malicious glint in his eye. 'What should we do to you, hm?'. Rosier squatted so they were face to face, and tilted his head, looking with calculating eyes at Remus, whose breath hitched at the use of 'to' instead of 'with'. 'We better get you out of here before someone walks by, can't have that, can we?', an evil smile growing on his face.

Abruptly, Rosier grabbed Remus collar and pulled him to his knees forcefully. Remus hissed in surprise and pain, feeling weak as he heard Wilkies scoff at his helplessness. No. He wouldn't comply with being the wuss they saw him as.

Collecting his courage, Remus met Rosiers eyes, hoping that his dread didn't show. 'Let go of me' Remus said in a steady voice, which couldn't be further from what he felt like. He knew the slytherin gang and what they would do, he routinely got picked on by them because his shabby clothes, his tendency to almost live in the library, and then him being queer.

'I do not think so' Rosier stated as a matter of factly, and then nodded swiftly at Wilkies, who gripped Remus arms and forced them onto his back. Before Remus could cry out in protest, Rosier pointed his wand at him and said 'Langlock!'. Remus noted to his horror that his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth. 'useful little hex from Severus' Rosier said, waving his wand.

Remus tried ineffectively to object as he was yanked to his feet. Not knowing what to do other than squirm helplessly, he was frog-marched into a deserted classroom, where Rosier locked the door and put a silencing ward on it. 'Now no one'll bother us' Rosier said in a nasty tone, as he rolled up his sleeves.

Remus started to struggle even more against the iron grip he was held in, his heart beating faster in panic. 'No one can hear us anyway in here so you may yell as much as you want; it aint gonna do jack squat. - Finite incantatem!' Rosier said, pointing at Remus with his wand. Remus felt his tongue detach as the spell was lifted, but he also heard an unmistakable ripping sound

'No no no no no' Remus brain yelled on repeat. Squeezing his eyes shut, realising what had happened, he was released from Wilkie's grip on his arm.

The two slytherins were awfully quiet for a few seconds, and then they broke into loud vicious snicker. Remus looked down unwillingly and saw that his shabby clothes had shrunk, and his pants had ripped, revealing a small strip of milky white thighs. His grey gryffindor sweater had ridden up and his belly was hanging out a little, because his pants had unbuttoned themselves.

Tomato red, Remus pulled down his shirt, but the damage had been done. He didn't dare look at the two boys and tried to cover himself up with his robes.

'This went better than i ever imagined!' Rosier exclaimed savagely, but with a hint of surprise. Remus drew in a shaky breath, having a staring contest with his shoes. This was possibly the worst thing that could ever happen. Over the summer he'd acquired 6 kilo grams onto his otherwise skinny build. He didn't think of it too much, but he wasn't proud of it either, and would very much avoid it being seen. Too late for that now. At least Remus face wasn't affected, it had kept its thin, fragile and tired look, and nobody had noticed that anything had changed. He had worked spells on his clothes to make them fit him, and now they were three sizes small.

worst of all was that Sirius didn't know about it. He was afraid, because Sirius, the best looking bloke in the whole school, and who also was his boyfriend, doubtlessly wouldn't like Remus anymore and would end it between them. Remus couldn't risk losing him, so he'd just avoided Sirius' attempts at cuddling and hugs the month they had been here at hogwarts in their fifth year. He knew he didn't deserve Sirius, but-

Remus' train of thought was stopped by Rosier who had stepped closer, trapping him against the wall. 'I cannot believe this!' Rosier exclaimed. 'the queer run-down is fucking fat too.' Wilkies sniggered as Rosier looked back at him to show him his mock-surprised face.

Turning back to Remus, Rosier suddenly poked at his belly, making a startled Remus try and escape, but rosier pinned him to the wall with one hand. Remus stared frightened at Rosier, not knowing what he was going to try next.

'You know, your little boyfriend won't like this' - Rosier grabbed a handful of remus chub. Remus yelped, taken aback, and tried to suck his stomach in to get it as far away from Rosier, who looked amused down at Remus' attempts at sucking his tummy in, but what Rosier said was right.

'I wonder what he'll do when he finds out' Rosier said in a mockingly thoughtful tone. Remus didn't want to think about that. He tried with all his strength to pull away and suddenly Rosier let him go, resulting in a surprised Remus falling to the floor.

'What do you want from me' he ground out, blushing furiously when his belly had escaped the confines of his sweater even more in the fall. ' oh we just want to make you as uncomfortable as possible, and you've given us plenty of material to work with' Rosiers face twisted into a grinning grimace.

Remus scrambled away and Wilkies kicked him in his shin, getting a yelp of pain from the gryffindor. Remus felt defenceless and exposed, and most of all hurt, not so much in his leg, but in his dignity, that right now was practically nonexistent. 'I bet he won't even shag you anymore huh' Rosier drawled, ignoring Remus outburst .

Remus kept silent, ignoring the stinging behind his eyes. 'Well, people shouldn't even think about shagging their own kind, you're disgusting you know that. Shirt-lifters like you shouldn't be allowed to have a wand' - Rosiers voice was now cold, and spiteful. ' You're even filthier than those mudbloods that Dumbledore keeps letting in' he said with a grimace on his face like he'd just smelled a dungbomb. Remus felt anger bubble up in his chest, he had a soft spot for the wizard, who let him go to school, despite his lycanthropy. Remus wanted to yell but it felt like he had lost his voice.

Remus watched Rosier closely, to see if he would try and grab him again, and placed his arm defensively over his stomach subconsciously, but Rosier noticed it and smirked. 'You know i haven't even started properly yet'. Both Rosier and Wilkies looked right at Remus with wicked slim eyes, as they came closer.

Remus went rigid, his breath shaky. He'd give everything to get out of this classroom, and hide away, hide himself. Remus really didn't want to beg, but he was already at his lowest. 'Please' he got out ' i… i'll do anything, j-just let me go, i'll do your homework, o-or…' he staggered, trailing off mumbling in a panicky voice.

Rosier chuckled softly and said 'Nooo we wouldn't miss out on the fun, would we Wilkies?'. Wilkies scoffed and answered; 'right you are Evan, although we could let him do the homework… _afterwards_ '. Rosier smiled as Remus looked terrified up at them.

'Get up!' Rosier suddenly barked, his voice demanding and cruel. ' come on Lupin, you're not getting away anyway'. Quietly, Remus got to his feet, mostly because he felt vulnerable on the floor. He stared out in the air clenching his jaw, as Rosier and Wilkies approached. 'Just get this over with' Remus said through gritted teeth.

The two slytherins exchanged malicious looks, making Remus heart rate speed up in angst. Suddenly Wilkies' hand pulled Remus' arm away from his middle, making space for Rosier's to pound into it. Remus gasped and bent down to catch his breath, face scrunched together in pain.

'I'm surprised you could even feel that, with your padding', the mock dripping from his voice. Remus took a few shaky breaths before straightening up again, determined not to break. they would get bored eventually, he told himself. Remus couldn't help putting his arms around his stomach again to subdue the pain, and to trick himself into thinking he had some protection.

'Oh aren't you a little rebel' Rosier said, observing Remus. 'Well this will teach you'. A sharp blow to his cheek made Remus hiss, though he didn't move his arms. 'The hard way it is then'. Rosier took out his wand and Remus stepped back, only to meet the wall again.

'What are you d-' Before Remus could finish Rosier hit him with a 'Petrificus Totalus!' Remus went stiff, and his arms sprang to his sides. 'That's more like it' Rosier said.

Remus could only watch in horror as his shirt was lifted up, revealing his tummy that dipped over the edge of his boxers, with the start of a brown happy trail. If Remus hadn't been terrified out of his mind, he would have said 'who's the shirt-lifter now?', but it wouldn't quite fit the current situation.

Rosier took his eyes off of remus middle and met the prefects fearful ones with an unpleasant gri. 'Black really will loathe this you know, he only wanted to screw you because of your looks, but now that they're gone too...' he looked down at Remus stomach again and gave it a slap which made it quiver a little. Remus went bright red, but couldn't do a thing.

Rosier continued to prod his tummy again hard, trying to see how far in his finger could go. Remus couldn't take his eyes off what Rosier did, he was in awe that this really was happening. Rosiers cold slender fingers felt up his rounded tummy and then abruptly harshly pinched his side leaving a red spot, and made a snide remark about if Remus had spent all his money for clothes on chocolate frogs instead.

Remus felt a stab of guilt and humiliation, his friends always called him a chocoholic and they were always giving him theirs, adding to his middle section. Rosier traced a white scar across Remus' stomach with his index finger, and Remus panicked; what if Rosier started asking questions.

He grabbed a handful of Remus tummy and gave it a rough jolt, making it jiggle a few seconds to Remus horror. Rosier looked at it with a smug smile, and then up at Remus, who couldn't do anything else than stare back . 'it's like a fucking jelly! what have you been _doing_ over the summer Lupin, you weren't chubby as far as I remember, but you sure as hell are now though', Rosier poked at Remus belly again.

Remus looked down so that he didn't have to see Rosiers predatory eyes on his middle, that he now had full view of. it really was bad, he was noticeably chubby, there was no way Sirius could've missed. Remus hadn't really thought of it as a big deal before, it wasn't like he was outright fat, he'd just put on a little weight over the summer, and he had plans to lose it, they'd just been repressed with all the schoolwork.

Rosier got real creative with the slander, and Remus couldn't tune him out, because Rosier ended each syllable with a prod to Remus abdomen. Rosier then had enough with the insults and went over to punches, making Remus already sore stomach burn and sting, and to his dismay, jiggle a little with each blow. His breath was quick and panting, and he'd be crying out in pain if he only could.

'Let me have a go' said Wilkies, who had been watching the whole thing, impatiently. Rosier did a gesture as if he was inviting someone inside, and said 'all yours'. Remus didn't bother looking up, and therefore didn't see what was coming next.

It was a fist to his face, Remus found out soon enough, as it made contact with his nose. An awful cracking noise was heard, and Remus felt warm blood trickle down his paralysed face, which would be molded into a painful grimace, if it wasn't for the curse put on him.

His eyes were leaking tears of pain though, and Rosier looked at Wilkies and exclaimed 'i think our fat little gaylord has had enough, he's fuckin' crying' in an amused tone. Rosier pulled out his wand and released Remus from the body bind. Remus immediately pulled down his shirt, and pulled his arm around it to shield it. the other hand went up to his nose, which, undoubtedly, was broken. Remus leaned trembling back against the wall, wanting to get as far from his tormentors as possible.

'I'd advise you next time to just buy bigger clothes, but you clearly can't even afford one set' Wilkies commented, looking at Remus' shabby, and now small and torn clothes. 'That's none of your business' Remus said, not looking at them. He was inwardly shocked that he could form words. 'Don't get cocky' said Rosier, who still had his wand in his hand. 'We could easily pin you to the wall and repeat this all over again'. Remus gulped and bowed his head a bit, not wanting to meet their vile faces. What did they want from him?

'Let me go, i won't make a fuss, i won't tell anyone i swear, just let me leave' He felt a warm tear streak down his chin, mixing with his nosebleed. 'How old are you?' Rosier asked in a weird flat voice. Why would he even want to know that - actually Remus didn't want to know why. After a silent pause, Rosier shouted 'Hey! i asked you something fat-arse' Remus flinched at his yell, afraid that they would start touching his stomach again if he didn't do as they said.

'fifteen' Remus then blurted out. Rosier stared at him, eyes narrow and dark like he was considering something . Remus shifted a little, feeling uncomfortable with him staring like that. without warning, Rosier grabbed his collar and pulled him close, so that their faces were a couple of centimeters apart. 'I swear, if you ever tell anyone about this, i will make you regret it' finishing the sentence with a prod into Remus middle. Remus squirmed and nodded, and then tried to twist out of Rosiers grip, wanting to get far far away from him.

'I'll never tell a soul, please let me go' but then suddenly Remus went blank. Rosier had slipped his hand down to Remus' behind and pinched it. Remus stood completely still for a few seconds, he just knew he had to run. And he tried to do that too, but he tripped over Wilkies outstretched leg, and landed on his knees and hands once more, and heard the cold laughter again too. Remus knew it was over, he couldn't even get out the door if he ever made it that far, and no one could hear him. He was probably going to be assaulted by the two slytherins, oh how he wished he had just gone with Prongs and Padfoot, then all of this wouldn't have happened.

Tears welling up in his eyes in fear, Remus began pleading them to stop, but they both had feral grins on their faces, as they came closer. Remus backed until he was stopped by a wall once again. 'Now Lupin, we don't want resistance' - Rosier waved his wand. 'But if you cooperate, it'll be easier for all of us'. Remus squeezed his eyes shut, sitting with his knees against his chest and a hand to his broken nose. He didn't want to acknowledge what was happening.

'We're only doing this because we pity you, you know' Rosier said in an explanatory voice. 'You certainly shouldn't get too high thoughts of yourself Lupin, the only thing here worth looking at is your face, but we can't say no to a free fuck can we?'. Remus felt sick, and he was afraid that the lump in his throat would convert into sobs. Remus gulped, and carefully looked up to see the two fifth years looking down at him. 'Take off your robe' Wilkies commanded, and Remus complied quietly, shaking as he did so. Then, he was jerked harshly up on his feet by Rosier, who looked at him intensely. 'Now remo' - Rosier didn't get any further as someone knocked on the door. Remus wanted to scream, but he knew it wouldn't help at all because of the silencing charms. The two slytherins looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

'Hello? Remus? are you in there?' came from the outside.

stay tuned for chapter 2


End file.
